The Lord of the West Land and the Fallen Angel
by maggieannteslow
Summary: This is my oneshot about Sesshomaru. Un!  I made it for my sister. Yeah!  I hope you enjoy it. Yeah!


_**The Lord of the West Land and the Fallen Angel**_

Anita was out on a killing spree again. She was killing everyone that came into contact with her. She was in an angry mood because Inuyasha took her sister. She was running around trying to find his scent. She came upon a little green imp. The imp was nagging about being left behind again. Anita came up behind him and kicked him in the back.

"You need to stop talking. You voice is hurting my ears and probably everything else in the forest," Anita said. The green imp kept nagging and then started calling Anita short. Anita kicked him again and then killed him with a powerful attack. Out of nowhere, a guy with long white hair came walking out of the forest.

"I see you have killed my minion. What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is none of your business. And don't even think about bringing him back to life. I will just continue to kill him. He deserves death," Anita said.

"I have no intention of bringing him back," the man said.

"What is your name?" Anita asked.

"Tell me your name first," he said.

"I did. It is none of your business," Anita said.

"Well Anita, my name is Sesshomaru," he said.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Anita asked.

"I have my ways and I don't have to tell you," Sesshomaru said.

"You're a stalker. Wait, aren't you Inuyasha's older brother?" Anita asked.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Well who cares, you're still related to him. Do you know where he is?" Anita asked.

"No, I don't," he said.

"Well you were a big help," Anita said.

Anita turned around and started to run into the woods again. She came upon a hot spring and took off her clothes and got in.

"It's the first time that I've been in one of these in forever," she said.

She heard someone talking and looked over a rock that divided the spring. She saw the man from before. He was talking to a big dragon, it looked like. She watched him as he took off his clothes and got into the spring.

_'Wow! He looks really good.'_ Anita thought. _'Wait! What am I thinking. I can't like him. I still have to find my sister.'_

Anita swam over to the other side of the spring and got out. She got her clothes back on and started running from the forest. She found a cave behind a waterfall and laid down to sleep. Sesshomaru found that same cave and walked in. He saw Anita sleeping and he put a blanket on her and he walked over to the otherside of the cave and fell asleep. Anita woke up in the middle of the night. She saw that she had a blanket on her and stood up. She saw Sesshomaru sleeping on the otherside of the cave. She walked over to him and sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder and put the blanket around them. She fell asleep instantly. She woke up again in the morning. She got up and left Sesshomaru sleeping. She ran out and searched for food. She ran into some bird demons and she tried to fight them off. They kept coming at her. She killed most of them. The ones she didn't kill were coming up behind her. They slashed her back into strips. She finally killed them and she passed out. Sesshomaru saw her on the ground and picked her up. He took her back to the cave. It was dark when Anita finally woke up. She sat up and looked around. She saw Sesshomaru sitting inches from her. He got up and went over to her.

"Lay back down. You need rest and to heal. I will help you," he said.

"And how will you do that? You don't have any medicine," Anita said.

"My saliva has healing powers," he said.

"No way are you putting you dog tongue on me!" Anita screamed.

"You will die than," he said.

"I don't care. I'd rather choose death than have your saliva on me," Anita said.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. He pushed Anita back down on the blanket that was under her. He lifted up her shirt and she slapped his hand away.

"What in Hell's name are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to heal you," he said.

He turned her over on her stomach. He lifted her shirt up again and held her hands with his other hand.

"It seems like you're trying to rape me instead of heal me," Anita said.

A moan escaped Anita's lips when Sesshomaru's tongue touched her back. He started licking at the wounds that were on her back. He took his sweet time licking at her back. He liked the sounds that were escaping from her mouth. He turned her over and started licking the wounds on her stomach. He moved his way up her stomach and he licked her breasts.

"I thought you were healing me, not..." she tried to say, but a moan escaped through her lips once again. He continued to lick her. He liked the sounds that were coming from her mouth. He moved his way up and kissed her on the lips that made those sounds that he liked so much. He kissed her hard and rough. She gasped and he didn't wait; he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She finally got use to it and battled her tongue with his. He somehow pulled her shirt all the way off and was moving his hands down to her pants. He ripped them off and then dealt away with his clothing. He was now laying on top of her. She stared at him with glazed-filled eyes. He bent down and licked at her neck. Anita arched her back up when he licked a sensitive spot. He continued to lick the spot and then he bit down on it. He sucked on her neck and then licked up the blood. He pressed his body closer to hers. His bare chest was touching her bare chest and it was driving her to insanity. She kissed him rough on the lips and arched her body up closer to his, if the was even possible.

"Take me," Anita said into his ear.

"I already have. You belong to me now," he said.

He put his manhood between Anita's legs. She moaned, wanting for him to be inside of her. He rammed himself into her as hard as he could go. Anita screamed an earpiecing scream. The pain finally faded and he started rocking back and forth at a slow pace. Anita rocked up meeting his thrusts. He finally went a little faster. He quickened his pace every few minutes. He was finally going at the speed of lightning. Anita couldn't take it anymore and she finally come. Sesshomaru came a minute after she did. Sesshomaru kept going even after he came. He couldn't stop. He was a demon after all. Anita kept coming and coming after every thrust he put into her. He was finally done and tired after Anita came for the hundredth time that night. He came one more time and then layed down on top of her. He rolled over where she was on top. He pulled the blanket on both of their bodies and they fell asleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru slipped out of Anita and then laid her down. He put his clothes back on and then dressed Anita. Anita woke up after he dressed her.

"Morning, Sesshy," she said. "Sesshomaru, will you help me find my sister? Your brother took her. And now I have to find her. She has been gone for a long time and I've been tracking her."

"Anything for you," he said.

They set out in search for Inuyasha and Maggie, Anita's sister. They found Inuyasha's scent and it lead them to a cabin in the forest. They burst open the door and ran inside. Maggie was in a rocking chair rocking a little baby.

"Onee-chan?" Anita asked.

"Ankie-chan, I thought you forgot about me. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"I've been looking for you ever since you were captured by that hanyou," Anita said. "Were is he anyway? Did he just capture you and then leave you? And who's baby are you holding?"

"One, slow down. Two, he is asleep. Three, he is mine. His name is Tio. And four, who is that? Un!" Maggie said.

Anita turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was still behind her.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, I guess you could say," Anita said blushing.

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw everyone. He was about to attack Sesshomaru when the baby in Maggie's arms started say 'dada'. Maggie looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped attacking his brother and went over to pick up the child.

"Wait a minute! He is Inuyasha's child and your's?" Anita asked. "How did this happen?"

"Well after he captured me, he fell in love with me but I hated him. I grew attached to him and then it well just clicked. We fell in love and then had Tio here. Un!" Maggie explained.

Anita accepted this and asked to move in with them. Maggie looked over at Inuyasha and he just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said.

Maggie jumped up out of the rocking chair and gave him a hug, without hurting the baby. So Anita and Sesshomaru moved in with Maggie and Inuyasha. Inuyasha got over his grudge with his brother. They lived a good life together, with a few fuses and fights here and there. But they all managed to work it out.


End file.
